


Making Up

by SARA_CAP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SARA_CAP/pseuds/SARA_CAP
Summary: My take on/behind the scenes imagining of Season 12, episode 10s disagreement about Cas killing Billy in order to save the brothers.





	Making Up

Cas hesitated outside the bathroom. He could feel the tension even being in proximity to Dean. How had things gotten this bad? Oh right, he had saved the Winchesters.... again. And that was all it took for Dean to be mad at him. Angry words had been exchanged when they returned and it had been the silent treatment from there on in. Cas sighed to himself. It was the perfect Winchester response to any small act of salvation but this felt.... worst than before.

Cas was surprised out of his reverie by a form appearing in front of him. Dean leaned against the doorframe, his face set in stone. It never ceased to make Cas' heart jump at how absolutely beautiful Dean was, even if he was angry.

"You know, for an angel, you're REALLY not good at being quiet," Dean growled, low in his throat. A flame of anger flared up in Cas' chest, but he swallowed it.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Dean would never show it, but Cas was matching him, attitude for attitude.

"I'm here, aren't I? Not like anyone made any rash and impulsive deals"

Cas felt his jaw clench. "There's that Winchester gratitude I know and love,"

"What are you really doing here, Cas?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"Against my better judgment, I was hoping we could talk about the whale in the room."

Dean closed his eyes and composed himself before saying "It's elephant in the room, Cas. And we already have,"

"Really?" Cas asked, crossing his arms. "My memory fails me. How did the conversation go?"

"Well, I made a deal with a Reaper, you broke it 'cause you're an idiot and now I'm mad at you,"

"Is that all? And how long's this silence going to go on?"

Dean shook his head and walked past the angel. Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's arm. He tensed, ready for a fist to fly at him, and was pleasantly surprised when Dean only threw his hand off.

"What are you doing now?" Cas asked.

Dean stopped and pointed at the bed. "I'm going to sit on that bed and watch TV for however long it pleases me. I might get drunk at some point. I honestly don't care what you do."

He turned and threw himself on the mattress. He lay there for a few seconds before realizing that Castiel was staring at him.

"If you want to join me, go for it," he said, without looking at Cas. "But I don't wanna hear a word out of you."

Cas let out a small laugh as Dean turned on the TV and began flipping through channels. Dean could deny it all he wanted, but Cas knew the emotional burden and weariness he carried with him. Every reaction, every veiled emotion, every vulnerable moment, Cas saw it. In the tenseness of Dean's jaw, the hidden tears, the hard and stoic face. Cas' anger evaporated and all he could feel was pure, irrevocable love for this incredible man. His incredibly good man.

Before his pride could stop him, he walked over to the bed, all while keeping Dean in his peripheral vision. Judging from the lack of reaction, he was in the clear. He threw his trench coat on the floor and gently lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. Dean had settled on some true crime show. Cas bit back a smile. Dean was always more fascinated with human atrocities than those of monsters.

He could feel Dean glancing at him, but sensed no white-hot hostility. Gingerly, he inched closer to Dean until he was about arms length away. Satisfied, he leaned against the backboard and focused on the TV.

If you asked Cas at what point Dean sat up, he wouldn't be able to tell you. But as Cas momentarily leaned forward to analyze something on the screen, he heard rather than felt Dean's arm slide behind him to rest on the headboard. Dean's eyes hadn't once come over to him, but he had moved. Was this a challenge or an invitation? 

Cas leaned back until his back brushed up against Dean's arm. Then he took the ultimate leap: he slowly began to lean towards Dean. He waited for Dean to push him off the bed, smack him or just flat out tell him to get out. By the time all these scenarios went through his head, his head was lying in the crook between Dean's neck and left shoulder. Then, once again in pure silence, Dean's arm wrapped itself around Cas, pulling him even closer. The TV had long since become white noise for the angel, but it disappeared completely when Dean leaned his head against Cas'.

Cas allowed himself to relax into Dean's embrace for the first time in what seemed like forever. When he acclimated himself to the sense of warmth and comfort, he dared himself to slowly rotate his head upwards. To his surprise, Dean was staring right at him. Cas allowed himself to get lost in those green eyes.

"Dean, I...."

" I don't know what breaking a deal with a Reaper means, but I know it doesn't mean anything good for us. I could never forgive myself if something happened to one of our friends or Sammy.... or you,"

"Well technically, I broke the promise and I don't know what a Reaper dying implies, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Dean let out a small chuckle that Cas didn't realize he had missed until this moment.

"Be serious, Cas. My entire life has been loss. I... I can't lose you, so I made that..."

"And you think I could bear losing you?" Cas said, more forcefully than intended. "I have never shared my life this closely with anyone... or thing. You mean too much to me to let you be another sacrificial lamb,"

"The world needs more angels, Cas. It doesn't need my kind of screwed up."

Cas reached up to cup Dean's face, forcing his lover to look at him. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that." 

And with that, he brought Dean's lips against his. Upon pulling apart from him, Cas realized the film of tears that had come over Dean's eyes. Cas smiled and slid his thumb under Dean's eyelids.

"The world needs more fighters, hence we need more Winchesters. I need you."

Dean threw his other arm around Cas and pulled him further into his chest. Cas reached up and took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for my stupid decision?" he asked

Dean's laughter vibrated against Cas' cheek. "I haven't decided yet,"

Cas rose himself up and kissed Dean again, this time letting Dean's hands and lips take more control than the first time. When they separated again, Dean paused, looking deep in Cas' eyes. "Cas, I... I..."

Cas paused in turn, knowing what was coming, but giving Dean his full attention.

"I... I love you."

That was the first time that Dean had ever explicitly said those words.

"I love you too," Cas whispered, running his hand through Dean's hair. "So much."

When Sam passed by the door to check on Dean, he was pleasantly surprised to see Cas and Dean entangled together under the sheets and intently watching more True Crime together.


End file.
